


Być silnym

by Sako03



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, smutek, strata
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sako03/pseuds/Sako03
Summary: Kiedy całe jego życie się waliło - on musiał byś silny.





	Być silnym

**Author's Note:**

> Nie wiem ile osób to przeczyta, bo z tego co zauważyłem nie ma jakiegoś wielkiego zainteresowania paringiem Chris/Derek, co bardzo mnie dziwi, gdyż totalnie widzę ich razem(może to ja jestem dziwny?). W każdym razie napisałem takie coś - ocenę jak wyszło zostawiam Wam.  
> Przepraszam za opcjonalne błędy!

Chris był łowcą, a to oznaczało, że nieważne jaka była sytuacja – on zawsze musiał zachować czystość umysłu i szybko reagować. Nie miało znaczenia czy jeden z jego ludzi właśnie ginie w okropnych mękach, czy to on sam wpadł w poważne kłopoty. Zawsze musiał patrzeć w przyszłość i podejmować właściwe decyzje. Sytuacja nie zmieniła się nawet kiedy odeszły najbliższe mu osoby - Allison i Victoria.

Kiedy całe jego życie się waliło – on musiał byś silny. 

To było naprawdę męczące. Udawanie, że wszystko jest w porządku. Bycie oparciem dla kogoś innego, gdy samemu jest się w rozsypce. Miał tego dość, ale nie mógł pogrążyć się w rozpaczy. 

Dla innych - musiał być silny.

Nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, że kiedy jest sam, płacze i krzyczy w poduszkę, starając się stłumić w sobie ten ból. Nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, że nienawidzi siebie za to, że pozwolił im umrzeć. Nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, że ma dość.

Dla pozorów – musiał być silny.

Ktoś jednak dostrzegł to jak bardzo zmęczony jest udawaniem. Ktoś, kogo niedawno zabiłby z zimną krwią. Ktoś, kto kiedyś był jego naturalnym wrogiem. Teraz jednak wydawał mu się najbliższy. On też stracił wszystko. Wiedział jak ciężko jest się z tym pogodzić. To właśnie on po prostu przytulił go i pozwolił rozpaść się w swoich ramionach.

Dla Dereka – nie musiał już być silnym.


End file.
